Hollow Rising
by BleachedHollow
Summary: After a heated argument between Ichigo along with his family against the Shinigami a loud explosion occured. Now in a new world Ichigo will do whatever it takes to ensure his family survives...even if it means a few clashes between himself and a few certain "titans". Bleach/Teen Titans/DC Ichigo/Raven/?
1. Chapter 1

Hollow Rising

_Chapter 1_

_Ski Mask Style_

_Six months. Six months ago Ichigo alongside with his family landed in an entirely new dimension. It had taken a few weeks to get used to the new environment but eventually he and his family settled in. It was strange at first but they soon learned Jump City was as lively and adventurous as Karakura Town. They had no idea, of what was in store for them…_

Isshin Kurosaki was many things. A former captain of the thirteen court squads in the Soul Society. A father with what some would call odd methods of waking his children mainly his son. Right now though, above all else he was worried. That's right. The usual laidback easygoing goof, was worried. On the outside you could never tell, but on the inside his stomach was turning flips, much like it had been for the past three months.

You see after the first three months the Kurosakis had settled into an small apartment where Isshin opened up his clinic, giving aid to those who couldn't afford it, which was greatly appreciated by the small community that surround them. The Kurosaki sisters Yuzu and Karin would often help out after school playing the nurses for the patients.

Ichigo on the other hand was an entirely different story. The eldest Kurosaki would never admit it out loud but he could tell his son was growing restless. How could he not? You just don't give up a life as a Shinigami and go back to being normal. The boy still had his powers. Yet he could be seen by everyone. He dared not release Zangetsu in fear of the backlash it may have on the city and its population. He simply used low level kido and a weaker flash step.

Ichigo would disappear for hours to just stay in his room hitting the heavy bag his dad had bought him. It seemed that was the only way for him to blow off steam.

One Friday evening as Isshin had finished up with his patient logs he heard Yuzu's scream. Hell Karin had nearly ran him over trying to get to Yuzu as well. What he saw confused him. Ichigo's heavy bag was now rip opened from the wear Ichigo had caused it, with the sand draining all over the place. Realization sat in when he saw the tears streaming down his daughter's face while she clinched a piece of now soaked paper.

When Yuzu had finally calmed down Isshin quickly told Karin to take her to another room. The dark haired girl hastily followed out with the order and lead Yuzu to her room.

Isshin finally sat down on his son's bed with a sigh and began reading, or at least he attempted to. He couldn't make out most of the letter seeing how Yuzu's tears had smudged most of the letter's content but he softly smiled at the final words that were unmarked.

"_Gotta find my own way in this city old man. Give the girls a hug for me and tell'em not to worry. I'll always be there to protect them…might even lend a hand to help your old ass, if I'm feeling generous enough. I'll see you guys later._

_Love Ichigo."_

Isshin's smile grew even wider when he noticed Zangetsu leaned against the corner. There was absolutely no way his son would leave part of his soul without having a plan, he knew in his heart that his son would be just fine. But without Ichigo he had no idea if he and the girls would be okay, only time would tell.

Isshin sat at the table thinking. The past three months had brought about change for the Kurosaki family. Especially in the financial department. For each month that Ichigo was gone a suitcase had shown up on the family dining table holding large amounts of currency. He knew his son had something to do with it and that was what worried him. He just hoped his son hadn't gotten in over his head in some sort of shady business…. oh if he only knew.

"Goddamn weather. Freezing my balls out here. I thought the West Coast was supposed to be all sunshine and crap. Just my luck."

Those were the exact words that came from a scowling orange-haired teenager. Said teenager was none other then Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo was heading to his "employer" or lack of a better term. As he circled around a corner he saw the safe haven known to everybody as Jimmy J's Pawn & Storage. Ichigo quickly started to make his way there when suddenly he collided into another person, a woman in fact.

As Ichigo helped her up he took in her features. She was quite the looker. Beautiful eyes, Raven-haired, full lips, and a gorgeous figure that could be seen where her clothes tightly hugged her body.

She immediately began apologizing. "I am so sorry about that. I've just been so clumsy lately. Are you alright?"

Ichigo just brushed off. "No problem, no harm done. To be honest it was just as much as my fault. Kind of zoned out and wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Sorry bout' that."

The woman smiled gently and went upon her way and that gentle smile turned to full on devious. But it soon became a frown as she stopped in her tracks to only hear the spiky haired teenager speak.

"So pretty lady, if you give me back my wallet I might give you back your pretty bracelets."

The woman couldn't believe it. What she thought was an easy target had already had her scouted. She didn't know what to feel. Humiliation? Anger? Or impressed? This teenager had just did something no one else had done. Not only was he able to get her bracelets, he did it without her noticing it. If this was a real situation he had already be gone and she'd have even more wounded pride.

"Come on lady is it that hard of a choice for you to make?"

Ichigo raised a brow as the woman turned back to him wearing a smile that sent a shiver up and down his spine.

"I'm impressed. Not many people would have noticed their wallet missing till I was long gone. But even more you were able to counter me with your own attack, and be successful at it too. You are quite the interesting person."

Ichigo on the inside was shocked. A woman who had unsuccessfully attempted to pickpocket him was just standing there talking about it all casually. And he thought the Soul Society had strange characters.

"Well I not some ordinary mark. So what's it going to be? My wallet for your bracelets or not?"

Within seconds the exchange went down. She tossed him his walled and he quickly threw her the bracelets. As Ichigo went to leave the spoke again.

"Maybe I was wrong. I was impressed and took you for the intelligent kind, but now I'm not so sure."

Ichigo sighed. This woman was starting to get on his nerves. You know a normal person would have already left by now. Now under different circumstances Ichigo would be pleased to have a beautiful woman's attention, but this was the kind of attention he could do without. He went against his better judgment and decided to humor the woman.

"And just what do you mean by that?"

The woman smirked as she spoke. "you swapped me my bracelets for your wallet."

"And? That was part of the deal." Ichigo sharply replied.

She rested her hands on her hips. She couldn't believe this guy. It wasn't possible he could be so thickheaded.

She sighed. "I guess I'll have to spell it out for you. Kind of disappointing. You didn't even check to see if your wallet was missing any money."

Ichigo chuckled. "oh that's why you're so mad. Well it's simple, I didn't have any money in there to begin with."

The dark-haired beauty was now laughing. "I stand corrected, you've proven yourself dumber then I'd imagine."

Ichigo grew a large tic mark above his right eye. "More with the insults? What did I do now!?"

The woman put her hands up in an innocent manner. "Oh I don't know maybe you just traded a worthless wallet for two very expensive pieces of jewelry?"

"It might be a worthless item to you but not to me.'

She watched as he opened it up and she placed her eyes upon two pictures in the wallets side compartments. One was of a older man with two young girls smiling. The other was one that seemed to be a younger version of the orange haired man with a attractive woman. After he had it opened for a few moments he closed it and began to walk away before the woman had quickly gotten behind him and swung him around and placed the two bracelets in his hand and gave him a gentle smile and turned to walk off.

"Hey! I can't take these! Where are you going!?"

She turned and gave him a wink. "Keep them. I'd be insulted if you didn't, they'll fetch you a good price. Or they could just simply be a gift."

Ichigo looked on incuriously. This day just keeps on getting weirder.

"Hey tall, dark, and handsome. What's your name?"

Ichigo nearly choked on his own spit from being called that. "Uh Ichigo!"

"Nice to meet'cha Ichigo. I'm sure we'll run into another again1"

She stopped midway through her first step.

"Oh and by the way. My names Selina Kyle! See ya later!."

And with that Ichigo watcher her walk off, not without throwing in a swaying of her hips though.

Ichigo for a moment was silent before speaking. "Couldn't find a fucking swing like that on a playground."

As Ichigo made his way into the pawn shop, Miss Kyle watched on.

"Things are going to start getting interested round' this place with that Guy here. Slade and Blood might have a little competition with this Ichigo around. Jump City might not be the only place affected though. Wonder if he's going to make a few trips to Gotham. Seeing how he's got to be Jimmy's new protégé I wouldn't be surprised. It's gonna be fun to watch what path you take Ichigo. You're sure to make many enemies and allies along the way. It's going to be a fun ride."

With that she caught a cab and headed back to Gotham…

Sup everybody. I'm finally back. Now don't worry I'm gonna be redoing some of my older stories. I've went back and read them and damn did the grammar suck. The ideas are good but I gotta brush up on my grammar and simple mistake and I apologize about the mistakes in this chapter gotta get another beta.

Anyways with this story I really haven't seen a Ichigo/teen titans crossover, just naruto ones. So Id be happy if you just gave this one a chance and leave a review if you love it or hate it. Be safe everybody

-BH


	2. Chapter 2

_Hollow Rising_

_Chapter 2_

_Ski Mask Style (continued) _

_"Things are going to start getting interested round' this place with that Guy here. Slade and Blood might have a little competition with this Ichigo around. Jump City might not be the only place affected though. Wonder if he's going to make a few trips to Gotham. Seeing how he's got to be Jimmy's new protégé I wouldn't be surprised. It's gonna be fun to watch what path you take Ichigo. You're sure to make many enemies and allies along the way. It's going to be a fun ride."_

As Ichigo walked into the pawnshop he was greeted with the familiar sight of Jimmy's wife, Naomi sitting behind a desk with a laptop taking phone calls. Naomi was an attractive woman with a sun kissed body from when she lived out on the islands, with long blonde hair. But with that beauty came a fiery temper as well.

Ichigo chuckled to himself. It seemed Naomi was truly the only person Jimmy feared. It was about a month ago when he had found this out.

_Flashback_

"_Damn it where is everybody at? It's not like Jimmy and Naomi to leave the damn shop unattended." _

_Ichigo had just walked in and found the entire place seemingly deserted. He was getting a bad feeling about the whole thing but he walked from one end of the shop to the other looking for any sign of life. When he came up empty he decided to go to the heart of the store, Jim's office. He slowly turned the knob and found surprisingly, it was unlocked. He walked in to find the phone off the line, papers scattered all over the place, and a day old pizza box._

"_Well this is normal. Jimmy? Where the hell are you at Boss man? "_

"_SHHH!" _

_Ichigo nearly jumped out of skin. Where the hell had that came from. He looked all over until he noticed some movement under Jimmy's desk, and crouched down to find his boss cowering like a little kid afraid of the boogeyman ._

"_Uh Jim? I'm probably going to regret asking this but, what in the hell are you doing underneath your desk?"_

_It was a moment before his boss gave his answer. "…hiding."_

_Ichigo looked amused. "And dare say who, is the great Jimmy Jay so afraid of?"_

"…_Naomi."_

_Ichigo nearly doubled over from laughter. "Naomi wouldn't hurt a fly Jimmy. So why don't you come out of your hiding spot?"_

_Ichigo had to drag his boss who in turn was scratching and clawing with all his might to stay undercover. _

"_Listen to me Ichigo! You don't know Naomi like I do! That woman can be downright evil if she wants to be…"_

_Ichigo just shrugged. "You just described every woman on this earth Jim. I don't see the big deal." _

_Jimmy scoffed. "You remember a while back, that day I had a swollen jaw?"_

_Ichigo nodded. He remember that quite clearly, Naomi was deathly sweet that day. And Jimmy seemed to flinch every time she came into the room. Ichigo had just ignored it though. _

"_Well you see what had happened was. We were at the mall, she wanted to get some shopping done right? Well she left me to myself and told me to meet her in the electronics department in an hour see? Well I was just minding my own when this lady came up to me and needed some advice on about which bikini looked better on her…" _

_Ichigo simply shook his head. "I think I'm going to need some taller boots after hearing all that bullshit."_

_Jimmy jumped up. "Hey I'm telling the truth! That's how it all went down! Honest!"_

_Ichigo had finally sat down in one of the client's seat. "And how did Naomi react to this?" _

_Jimmy sighed. "Well the woman's hair ended up stranded all over the place, we're not allow to be on the premises of the mall now, and you saw my jaw… lets just say Naomi packs one hellofa left hook."_

_End flashback_

Naomi sighed as the phone ranged again. "Hello? Oh! Mr. De Luca! Yes, yes, we've been waiting for your call. I'll put you right on through to Jimmy's line! Yes you to! Have a nice day!"

As soon as she hung up she let out a loud sigh. Things were about to be bad. Jimmy and Alessio De Luca had been at each other throats lately. And De Luca being one of the bigger bosses in Gotham meant he had friends in high places. What he wanted was to muscle in on the profits of the store. Even sending two of his enforcers a while back to show why the shop needed "protection" as they put it. They hadn't been back since surprisingly. She could only hope De Luca had called to bury the hatchet so to speak with Jimmy.

She instantly perked up when she saw Ichigo. "What's up Ichi?"

"Not much Naomi. Got a call from Jim earlier today about a potential job. Just wanted to see if he was free, but I guess not huh?"

She twirled her hands up in a "I don't know what's going on" manner. "Well he should be off the phone in a few minutes, guess you'll have to me company for a little bit huh?'

Ichigo playfully replied. "Oh joy."

The two burst out laughing but their jovial moment was cut short once Jimmy began screaming back in his office.

"Vaffanculo! Andate tutti a 'fanculo!"

Ichigo sighed. "I can never tell what he means when he goes off in Italian like that, but from the tone he sounds royally pissed off."

Naomi shrugged. "He only speaks that way when he's talking to those douche bags in Gotham, but I must say it was a very colorful conversation on his part. He just basically told De Luca and all his boys to fuck off. I do wish things would of went better then that."

Jimmy walked out in a huff to see his wife and protégé speaking. Seeing them he quickly began to calm down. After Naomi saw him she rushed over to him.

"Are you alright hon? What did De Luca say?"

Jimmy Jay was a tall, lean man. Short black hair with a five o' clock shadow growing on his face. He wore a suit yet he had dismissed his jacket, only wearing dress pants, loafers, and a long sleeve shirt with each of the sleeves rolled up. His purple tie was now dangling. He scratched the back of his neck before speaking.

"That cunt De Luca. He's sent more of his cronies. They should be showing up anytime."

Naomi was shocked. "Babe what are we going to do?"

Jimmy in turn narrowed his eyes. "We? Not uh, there's no we. You're going to lock yourself into my closet with my gun case just in case. Then I'm going to take care of these pricks."

Naomi shrieked. "Are you out of your damn mind? They'll tear you apart!"

Jimmy surely didn't help the situation when he chose to laugh at the moment.

"Baby girl I feel offended. De Luca is just a miserabili pezzi di merda! I can handle a few of his little lackeys. No worries."

He then noticed Ichigo. "Ah Ichigo! Looks like those jobs I had lined up for ya's gonna have to wait."

Ichigo shook his head. "Not if we take care of these guys quickly. I say we send this De Luca guy a message."

Jimmy's eyes brightened up. He knew there was a reason why he liked this kid. It was only a few months ago he found the guy in need of work. He gave a small job for practice and Ichigo passed it with flying colors.

Jimmy smiled as he kissed Naomi. "See babe, that's why I fucking love this guy! He's like a younger brother whose always down and got my back, no matter what shit is thrown at me."

As Jimmy broke the embrace Naomi walked to Ichigo. "Ichi, please don't let him get hurt."

Ichigo nodded as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he comes back in one piece. Now you need to get in his office and keep out of the line of fire."

She nodded and turned to see Jimmy holding out a 38 pistol. She hesitated at first but eventually took it. Jimmy and Ichigo watched as she locked herself in Jim's office.

"Ichigo lets go. We gotta get ready for these stronzi."

Ichigo nodded and followed him through one of the side doors, and what he saw made his jaw drop. Any and every weapon , all shapes and sizes were standing before him. Rifles, Shotguns, Pistols, RPGS, and all other types of firearms. What caught Ichigo's eyes were the vast amounts of blades. He picked two curved daggers which he placed by his sides. Jimmy chose a small caliber pistol and stuck it in his shoulder holster.

He scoffed. "Ichigo you might want to pick something a little more 21st century. Highly likely these guys are packin' heat."

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know Jim. Those guys are coming thinking they only have to deal with one guy. No way their thinking that it's going to come to the use of their firearm. Sure they'll be carrying but I say we don't give'em a chance to clear leather."

Before Jimmy could respond they heard the screeching noise of a car halting to a stop right outside the shop's doors. They quickly walked outside to find two men. The first one was a heavyset man while the other was very lanky. The bigger one was Arturo De Luca while the smaller one was Aldo De Luca.

The heavyset man was balding who had a mustache that went into a goatee. Wearing a shirt that seemed a little too tight, with only one of it's buttons buttoned, you could see the chest hair protruding out. His grey slacks had grease stains on the left pant's leg.

The skinny one's hair was dark and slicked back. The only facial hair he had was a soul patch. He had sunglasses and was chewing diligently on a toothpick. He wore a white sports coat with a pink shirt underneath. White dress pants and white loafers.

Both were leaned up on a slick black Rolls' Royce. But before Ichigo moved he heard laughter, and it was coming from Jimmy. He looked at him like he had grown a second head.

Jimmy finally calmed down. "Uh sorry about that. I can't believe I was worried. De Luca, the arrogant bastard actually sent you idiots? The two bumbling nephews? You gotta be kidding me!"

Arturo growled. "Watch ya fuckin' mouth talking about our uncle like that! Unless you want to get ya jaw wired shut!"

Before the giant of a man could move, Aldo stepped in. "Now, now Arturo. There's no need for that. No reason why we's can't settle this civilized is there? We were sent to deliver a message that's all."

Aldo smile disappeared when he eyed Ichigo. "So Jimmy, Whose the carrot top? You went behind Uncle Alessio's back and got protection? Now you know this isn't how that works. So you tell me what we're going to do about that?"

Jimmy grinned. "Well he's here to help me, send a message back to Alessio."

It was tense for a moment, only to be broken when Aldo jerked his pistol out of the holster but as he lined up the pistol's sights and before he could fire off a shot Ichigo thrust kick the man's wrist causing the firearm to fly a few feet before it hit the ground.

As Aldo dived for the gun Jimmy also jumped and landed on the smaller De Luca's back and proceeded to beat the hell out of De Luca.

Arturo had simply been watching until he realized he was being watched by Ichigo. The two had a slight staredown before the Bigger man's hand started to inch toward his holster. He and Ichigo took action at the same time. Before Arturo could clear leather Ichigo's left hand clamped down on the De Luca's wrist.

With his right hand Ichigo grabbed his opponent's throat and with a feat of strength smashed Arturo's head through the window of the Roll's Royce.

Now back with Jimmy and Aldo, the tide had turn with Aldo gaining the upper hand. As both men scrambled to their feet Aldo connected with a haymaker flush, that rocked Jimmy. Before Jim could react his face was met with Aldo's shoe.

Aldo wiped the blood from his lip as he brandished a switchblade. Jimmy was out of it though as Aldo brought the blade down. It never connected . Ichigo had caught the man's wrist and with one swift motion of his hand snapped Aldo's wrist.

Ichigo didn't know what sound was worse. The human bone snapping or a grown man screaming.

"You shouldn't play with knives. Take your friend and leave. Don't come back."

Aldo merely nodded and got in the car where Arturo had finally dragged himself in the passenger side. Then they were gone.

Jimmy had made it back to his feet and though he was in pain and bleeding slightly from the mouth, he smiled from ear to ear. Before he could take another step he was thrown to the ground by a colliding Naomi. She was all over him checking for injuries and whatnot. She then turned to Ichigo with a scowl.

"I thought I told you not to let him get hurt!?"

Ichigo just brushed it off. "It's just a little blood."

Naomi smiled and then rushed him grabbing him into a hug. "Thank you Ichigo, thank you so much."

Jimmy grinned. "I ever tell you we're going name our firstborn after ya?"

After they had gotten cleaned up all three assembled in Jimmy's office awaiting to hear what Ichigo's job was.

Jimmy sat down and began searching through multiple files. He finally brought out two, both in a vanilla envelopes. He looked to find the first one with a red label, and the second had a blue label.

"Alright. I got two jobs I need you to do. Now whatever order you do them is fine. Both high priority, and both well paying. One is the Jump City Museum. The other is in Gotham. Which one you want first?"

It was an easy choice for Ichigo. "Jump City comes first. I'm more familiar with the landscape so go ahead and get the easier one down so I can have all my focus on Gotham in the future."

Jimmy handed him the file. "The artifact your after is a diamond called the "cat's eye" and should be in the western side of the Museum. My sources tell me it's been a pattern, that patrol is weaker on the second Wednesday every month. Something about all the veteran guards getting together. Meaning tonight, basically nothing but newbie security which shouldn't be a problem."

Ichigo raised a brow when he heard the name of the diamond.

Jimmy shrugged. "Let's just say our client has very unique tastes, if its got anything to do with felines she wants it."

Ichigo chuckled. "Sounds like someone I know. So will I get to ever meet this client?"

Jimmy nodded. "Oh believe me, in your kind of work you'll be meeting her soon enough."

Ichigo watched as Jimmy pulled a bag of equipment out and handed it to Ichigo. Ichigo rummaged through it and brought out a small pair of goggles and glanced at Jimmy.

"Their new top of the line. Any kind of vision, you can think of, it's got it. Heat, night, whatever you need. Blueprints of the museum are in the bag as well. It's getting dark out, might want to get dressed. Take your earpiece with you and I'll be in contact within a few hours."

Ichigo nodded and quickly left.

_Several hours later, top of a building opposite of Jump City's Museum_

Ichigo was now donned in his new all black outfit. He blended well with the shadows, on top of the building. He wore baggy black pants tucked into his combat boots. A skin tight shirt whose sleeves stopped a couple inches before the wrist. Gloves that covered his whole hand, and last but not least a ski mask.

"**Ichigo, you there?"**

Ichigo cocked his head to the side after hearing the voice come from his earpiece. "Naomi? Where's Jimmy?"

"**He'll be here shortly. Are you in position? If so put your goggles on and search for heat signals."**

Ichigo complied and scanned the museum that was visible to him.

"Tell Jim, that his sources were right. Only picked up on four guards so far. Very light security compared to last time. Alright I'm going in."

As Ichigo stood up from his crouching position he let out his breathe. But before he moved there was a loud explosion, so powerful it sent the unprepared Ichigo flying backwards.

"**Ichigo!? It's Jimmy. Ichigo? Are you there? What the hell was that noise? Ichigo for God's sake answer!"**

The dazed Ichigo pulled himself up and groggily stepped around trying to get his shit back together.

"Oh man. Anybody get the license plates of that damn truck that ran my ass over?"

"**Finally Ichigo… What the hell was that noise?"**

As Ichigo looked over the edge at the museum his eyes widened. "Ho…ly Hell."

The entire eastern side of the museum was blown open, while little flames danced around.

"Jimmy, there's been an explosion."

Silence…

"**The hell you mean, explosion?"**

"The museum went fuckin' boom is what I mean by explosion!"

Ichigo turned his goggles back on and growled. "So much for just four guards. It just jumped up to eleven signatures ."

"**Ichigo get out of there! Forget the mark!"**

Ichigo chuckled. "Sorry Jim, but I've never failed at this new job of mine yet, and I don't plan on starting now."

"**Ichigo! Wait-"**

Click.

Ichigo had just disconnected.

Jimmy sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. This was not going to plan. He could only hope and pray, it was out of his hands now.

Naomi walked in and saw the worried look on her lover's face. "Jim, what's wrong?"

"Ichigo just went dark."

Her eyes widened. "How? Was he caught!?"

Jimmy took a swig of his drink. "The stubborn bastard decided to go lone wolf on us."

"Oh this was just a splendid idea Ichigo. Oh I'll just get in and get out without any problem what so ever."

Ichigo was berating himself out loud. See he had gotten through the museum without a hitch and even got the diamond, with no problem at all. What he failed to do, was ask himself what could have caused such an explosion and because of that little error he found himself stuck in a ongoing battle between the Teen Titans and a group of three he had never heard or seen before.

One was a short baldheaded kid who had somehow attached his backpack with creepy ass mechanical spider legs. The other was a mammoth of a man who was tied up in a struggle between himself and a large green gorilla. And last but not least the titan known as Robin was having his hands full fighting against a girl with pink hair. The girl had some impressive moves and was keeping the boy wonder on the defensive with a large array of acrobatic moves.

"Okay as soon as they move a little farther away I'll make a break for it…wait a minute I thought there was five titans? Well it doesn't matter now, their loss is my gain. Okay now!"

But before Ichigo could move, Cyborg sent the pink haired girl flying back who in turn gracefully flipped and landed on her feet. As she turned she locked eyes with the masked Ichigo.

"_Ohhh Shit!" _

Ichigo quickly flash-stepped out of the building before gaining anymore unwanted attention, and made it to the rooftop of a apartment that was about 200 yards away from the museum. He finally stopped to catch his breath and did a little victory dance as he let out a laugh. Look like it was another successful mission for him. Another payday to go to his family.

"_Well time to go back to Jimmy's place. I'll more then likely get a ton of shit for going on with the plan, but I'll do what I have to, to make sure of my family's survival."_

Ichigo took the "Cat's Eye" out of the bag and place it between two of his fingers, holding it up to the moon, getting a better look at it.

"_It is beautiful, wonder how much cash this little baby will bring in?"_

Ichigo gently wrapped it back up and placed it in it's bag. He was tired, drained mentally and physically. Good night's rest was long due. As he turned to jump off the building's ledge he froze. There floating before him, was the dark titan herself, the one known as Raven.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hollow Rising_

_Chapter 3_

_Savior _

_Well time to go back to Jimmy's place. I'll more then likely get a ton of shit for going on with the plan, but I'll do what I have to, to make sure of my family's survival."_

_Ichigo took the "Cat's Eye" out of the bag and place it between two of his fingers, holding it up to the moon, getting a better look at it._

_"It is beautiful, wonder how much cash this little baby will bring in?"_

_Ichigo gently wrapped it back up and placed it in it's bag. He was tired, drained mentally and physically. Good night's rest was long due. As he turned to jump off the building's ledge he froze. There floating before him, was the dark titan herself, the one known as Raven._

This was bad. No sooner had he thought he was home free, another titan had to appear. And not just any titan, it was the dark one herself. Her outfit was made up of a indigo cloak with blue ruffled ankle-boot with grey soles, with a leotard-like long-sleeved shirt that is indigo as well with cuffs at her wrists. The hood that's attached to her cloak was pulled over her head only showing her violet-blue eyes, while the rest was enveloped in a shadow.

The two remained silent for what seemed an eternity before Raven spoke one single word.

"Thief."

Upon hearing this Ichigo turned in a complete circle searching and looking in all directions before he tuned back to her and innocently pointed to himself.

"You mean me? Nah you see I just like dressing up in an all black attire with a ski mask and run atop building tops looking suspicious because it's a hobby of mine." He said Sarcastically.

As he waited for her to respond he turned to see the smoke coming from the museum due to the explosion. That was a mistake. As he turned back to Raven he was met with a wave of dark energy that caught him flush in the chest and sent him tumbling off the building, landing with a crash as his body collided with the trashcans below in the alleyway.

It took a few moments for him to gather his bearings and sit up from his downed position. With a grunt he pushed the trashcans off of him and staggered to his feet.

"Okay…maybe the sarcastic remark wasn't the best route to go. Damn there was some force behind that attack. Going to have to be careful with that one."

He quickly checked to make sure the diamond was unharmed and with a sigh of relief found that it wasn't. He placed it back in its container. His eyes widened as he heard a noise and turned to see his attacker standing before him. He chuckled.

"You know we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. Anyway of making it up to you miss Doom and Gloom?"

Raven's eyes narrowed at the nickname. And shot another energy blast at the thief. This time Ichigo was ready and dodged the attack by leaping up and catching one of the fire escapes rails attached to the building. Raven knew right then that this wasn't a normal thief she was dealing with. His reflexes were to fast and no regular human could leap up to that height.

As Ichigo hung from the rail he chuckled. "You know I'm starting to think you really want to hurt me."

Before the two could continue the sound of fighting reached their ears. Seemed like the Titans and their opponents, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx were getting closer. It would only take a few moments before they were upon them.

"Well Doom and Gloom, it would seem we're at an incline. Time to make a decision. Go and fight with your friends against your original targets, or stay here and keep the charming thief company." Ichigo said with a cheeky smile from underneath his mask

Raven frowned and turned from him. "I don't see anything charming about a thief. I'm pretty sure the guys can handle those three. We have before, and besides, even with me here we still outnumber them."

When she turned back to him her eyes widen. He vanished. A voice spoke behind her sending a shiver up her spine.

"You should never let your guard down when confronting a enemy. Thought you would learn that as long as you've been doing this hero stuff."

Raven growled as her hands began to glow, and without warning she twisted her body around and went to thrust them at Ichigo but to her shock, he caught her wrists. She kept her scowl in place as she locked eyes with her assailant. He was a good bit taller then her and had a strong grip.

"tsk tsk tsk. That's not very polite. Can't even carry on a civil conversation? Reminds me of a certain 2nd squad captain." Ichigo said.

Raven had no clue of what he was talking about. The next thing she said nearly caused Ichigo to face vault though.

"Can I ask you something. Why is it I feel a demonic aura coming from inside of you? It's faint, but it's there."

Ichigo was surprised to say the least. How in the hell could someone from this world know about his inner beast? Then again he also sensed something inside of this girl as well, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'll answer that, if you answer the same question."

Before she could reply she lost consciousness. Ichigo sighed. He performed an low level kido that sent shockwaves through Raven's body that sent her into a blissful sleep. Thankful to Rukia, Momo, and Retsu Unohana for teaching him some basic offensive, defensive, and healing spells. And in desperate matters, he had learned three particularly powerful spells from Tessai. The only use for those were destruction.

He smiled and scooped the unconscious titan up, holding her bridal style and headed toward the sound of the battling Titans and Hive was pacing back and forth in his office. He hadn't heard from Ichigo in hours. From what he knew of the situation the job had been compromised. He started running the possibilities in his mind. One the titans had shown up and blown the plan all to hell. Two some of Jump's other villains had decided to hit the museum. It surely wasn't unheard of. And lastly another thief, may had compromised the job. Jimmy figured it was unlikely, he had the words of the city's other prominent thieves they would stay clear of the museum tonight. Then again they were thieves and their word wasn't worth a continental fuck. But the one glaring problem, no self-respecting thief would detonate a explosive and bring that unwanted attention to them. So it was either villains or mercenaries.

Jimmy sat down and leaned back closing his eyes. But his eyes shot open when Naomi busted through his door.

"What's wrong?"

"Jim! It's De Luca! He's Back!"

Jimmy shot to his feet. This was not good. This was going to get ugly quick.

"Alessio is here? Is he alone?"

Naomi shook her head. "No! He brought two along with him! And it's not his nephews!."

Jimmy knew what that meant. Alessio was serious. He probably had two of his enforcers with him. He never left Gotham unless he wanted to handle business personally, and that business usually ending up in the harbor at the bottom of the ocean…or worse.

Jimmy quickly made his way to his cabinet and opened up showing an arsenal of firearms. He placed a pistol in his holster. "Naomi , listen carefully we don't have much time. Take this Colt and go and hide in the storage room. And promise me that no matter what you will stay put."

Naomi, the poor girl was shaking. "No I'm not letting you do this…"

"Naomi! This isn't up for debate, go now!"

She reluctantly left. Jimmy made his way out to see three men waiting at the bottom of his steps. The two enforcers he didn't pay attention to, it was the man in the middle.

Alessio De Luca. A man renowned for being the Mobster Caesar. He had nothing growing up, but built an criminal empire. In his late 40s now. He had a full head of blackish grey hair. Clean shaven. He was lean man nearing 6ft tall. His eyes were a dull brown, with his signature scar running down his left eye. He wore a expensive suit, covered with a long coat, and he was wearing a fedora. He flicked a cigarette out as he began to speak.

"Why if it isn't the illustrious Jimmy Jay. I'm glad you're here, be a shame if I had to go to your house. So disrespectful to go to another man's home, for something so unpleasant, wouldn't you agree? By the way, where is that beautiful wife of yours? She was very polite on the phone as I recall."

"Not here." Jimmy answered sharply.

"Oh is that a fact? Then you wouldn't mind my boys searching the building?"

Without hesitation Jimmy kicked the nearest enforcer in the mouth and lunged for De Luca. He never made it. As he neared De Luca he was snatched out of air by the other enforce and forcefully thrown to the ground.

"Jimmy my boy. You sure didn't think this one through did you? Why not just shoot me?"

"And threaten an all out war with the Gotham bosses? Not that stupid, De Luca. Figured if I could get a hold of your scrawny neck, it would give you enough incentive to back off."

"That was always your flaw Jimmy. Too idealistic, too independent. Not knowing when you should fall in line, instead you want to fight. Speaking of which, where's this help you had that ran off my nephews earlier?"

Jimmy laughed despite the blood coming from his mouth. "You really are an idiot.'

The smile soon disappeared when De Luca brought his hand down and smashed his fist against Jimmy's cranium. "Maybe that took a little vinegar out of you. Now tell me who it was."

"Your nephews lied De Luca. Their pride couldn't take getting their asses handed to them by one guy. So they made up a story about some guy helping me. Even you know you can't rely on those two incompetent bastards."

"_No way am I letting Ichigo take the fall for this…"_

Alessio actually nodded in agreement. "As much as I wish to disagree with you my friend, they do seem to make fools out of themselves a lot. I can actually see them making up a lie about it, so I guess I'll agree with you on this."

Jimmy made it to one knee before De Luca's shoe collided with his jaw sending him in a heap to the floor.

"That was for insulting my family. They may be idiots, but their still my nephews."

Alessio looked to his men and made a gesture. "Finish him."

The enforcers dragged him to his feet and began to beat the hell out of Jim. As one held him, the other one worked his body with hooks and uppercuts. Then he made his way to catching Jim's faces with straight jabs, overhand rights. After they were done they dropped Jim's limp body to the floor. He was barely breathing when he felt his head be jerked up by his hair. De Luca spoke.

"Now don't you worry about Naomi, she'll be joining you just as soon as we pay your house a little visit."

He dropped Jim's head and with one final shot, he nailed Jimmy's head with a kick to the , with Raven still in his arms gazed across the battle field from his spot on top of a neighboring apartment. The titans were doing more then holding their own. They seemed to have the other three opponents on the ropes so far. He sighed as he gently laid Raven down and jumped to the ground to get a better look of the battle as he landed he saw the pink haired girl that was fighting against the titans get slung against a building…hard.

"Damn that look like it hurt." He muttered.

He was shocked that she tried to stand back up. The fact that she spat out some blood wasn't helping things either. She locked eyes with Ichigo and noticed that it was the same guys from the museum.

She growled. "You…"

"Small world huh?" Ichigo replied before getting hit with one of Jinx's hex bolt right to the center of his chest. He stood unwavering but damn did that shit hurt.

"Was that it? I expected…more?" He asked while walking towards her.

Jinx was at a loss for words, no one had ever taken a hex bolt, let alone one that was flush and was unaffected. Just who was this guy?

As he neared her, he stopped. "What is it with all the girls I meet, wanting to kick my ass?"

Jinx struggled out. "Must be a knack."

This actually caused Ichigo to chuckle. "It must be."

Jinx smiled at this, before passing out.

"Hey! Hey are you alright?"

He was shaking her. She wasn't responding. So he did the one thing he could think of and scooped her up In his arms.

"_Got to get her to the old man's clinic, how do I keep getting myself mixed up in this crap!"_

As Ichigo was ready to use flash step he heard a bellowing scream.

"Hey where in the hell do you think you're going with her!?"

Ichigo was about to retort as he turned around came eye to waist with a giant. Ichigo looked up to see the snarling man…er beast. This must be the one they call Mammoth.

"Answer my question now!"

Ichigo leaped up in the air and delivered his knee to the jaw of Mammoth who in turn crumpled to the ground. Before Mammoth could sit up Ichigo planted his foot on the downed man's chest. As much as Mammoth struggled he couldn't move, how could someone so much smaller then him have this kind of power? He growled as Ichigo spoke.

"Where do think I'm going?! She needs help and I know a place that will do just that. Do you want her to get caught even more in the crossfire in her current state?"

As much as he wanted to rip this man apart, Mammoth couldn't disagree. He may not act like it but he cared for Jinx and Gizmo, he felt like a older brother to them.

"I didn't think so. Now listen carefully. Kurosaki's Clinic. Got it?"

Mammoth dumbly nodded.

"Good. Now get your bald midget friend over there as soon as you can, and lose the titans. Retreat or do whatever and head there. I can get there pretty quick, and I've been healing her through some of my kido since we've began talking. She's in good hands."

Mammoth nodded as he was allowed back to his feet. "Just get her to safety. I'll be in your debt."

And with that Ichigo was Kurosaki growled as he made his way down his stairs, still half asleep muttering to himself. Who the hell is knocking on his door at this time of night?

The knocks became louder. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Calm down."

As he jerked the door opened he snarled. "Who the hell…is…it?"

He slowly finished his sentence seeing a masked man, holding the fragile form of a pink-haired girl in his arms, bleeding from the mouth."

"Bring her in quickly to the table." He spoke quickly as he went to the sink and began washing his hands. This certainly was a first for him. He dealt with the common sicknesses people came down with and the usual broken bone cases, but nothing of this severity. Two strangers showing up to his doorstep in the dead of the night wasn't all that seldom.

Ichigo placed Jinx gently on the table. The healing kido he had been using on her did it's job. Now it was up to his old man. He had many powerful healing spells, so it shouldn't be a problem for him to get her to fixed up.

Ichigo got up and made his way to the door before being cut off by his unsuspecting father.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to wait for her to wake up?"

Ichigo muttered. "I don't really know her, just kind of found her in that state. I couldn't just leave her like that, could I? Besides two of her acquaintances are on their way here to get her as we speak."

Isshin nodded. "Well how will I tell if it's them?"

Ichigo scoffed. "Anybody else you suspecting this late to show up to your clinic?"

Isshin shook his head.

"Didn't think so. Besides, you'll know them when you see them, believe me."

Isshin nodded and went back to treating Jinx, as Ichigo left through the door he spoke.

"Thanks Goat-chin."

Isshin's eyes widened at the remark and whipped around to see nothing but thin air.

"Son…"

Ichigo finally made it back to Jimmy's place and pulled his mask off while he opened the door and began pleading his case.

"Now before you two jump down my throat, let me explain why I went on with the mission…the hell!?"

On the ground before him was Jimmy's body with Naomi cradling his bloodied head. It looked as she had been crying for hours.

"Ichigo…De Luca…he came to the store while you were gone. Jimmy…told me to hide…"

Ichigo nearly lost it. He couldn't describe the amount of anger. Naomi's eyes widened as Ichigo began to thrash about and clutch his head and she could of sworn she saw his eyes become a golden color for a moment. He finally calmed himself down and kneeled down beside Jim and held his hands out.

Naomi was about to ask what he was doing when she noticed his hands began to glow, and after a few minutes Jimmy started coughing.

"Jimmy!"

The injured man began to stir. "Goddamn…I'm getting to old for this shit."

Naomi went from overjoyed to threatening her lover. "What did I tell you! But no you had to go out there by yourself! And you got beat up!"

Jimmy gave a toothy grin. "You think I look bad, you should see the other guys."

Naomi laughed as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Ichi, your always tend to show up and save the day."

Ichigo scoffed. "Yeah it's starting to become a nuisance."

Jimmy retorted. "Yeah fucker, making me look bad."

Ichigo smiled before turning serious. "Get some rest Jim."

Jimmy nodded and closed his eyes, and within minutes he was soundly asleep.

The infamous Kurosaki scowl was plastered across the young thief's face as he started walking with a purpose toward his boss's office. And became going through the filing cabinets furiously. Naomi had gotten a comforter and pillow for Jimmy and found Ichigo searching through a variety of vanilla envelopes. He would find one, skim it, then throw it away.

Naomi finally broke his concentration. "Ichigo what are you doing?"

"I'm going after De Luca. He's not walking away from this."

Naomi was PISSED! "Are you out of your fucking mind!? You'll be killed! De Luca is not someone you fuck with! Did you see what he did Jim!? It's not worth it! We'll just go underground until this blows over."

Ichigo growled. "This isn't something that just blows over Naomi! He nearly beat Jimmy to death, and what do you think he would of done if he found you!? HUH!? I'm not running from this! I wont have you and Jimmy living in fear of this bastard."

She snatched the envelope out of Ichigo's hands. "Ichigo there is a very thin line between bravery and stupidity, you know that right?"

Ichigo sighed. "Naomi do you trust me?"

She nodded. "Of course I do but tha-"

"Then listen carefully. Is there somewhere you and Jim can go, that De Luca doesn't know anything about?"

"Yeah my mom lives a few hours away."

Ichigo had finally gotten Jimmy situated in the backseat of Naomi's car he and her made their way back to Jim's office.

Ichigo spoke. "You guys got the blueprints to every building in Jump City right?"

She nodded and pointed to the filing cabinet to the corner of the room. Ichigo began to thumb through files and finally grinned when he got his desired envelope.

"Naomi, by this time tomorrow I promise you this. You and Jim will never have to worry about De Luca again."

As he placed the file down and began to walk out the door she picked it up and read it. Her eyes went wide when she found out what the blueprints were.

"Ichigo why the hell do you need these blueprints for!"

Ichigo grinned as he pulled his mask back on. "If I'm going after De Luca, I'm going to need a better suit."

She sighed. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

She walked out to her car after slapping the file down, which caused the blueprints to fly out and land of the floor. It read only two words.

Titans Tower.


	4. The Man Makes The Suit

_Hollow Rising_

_Chapter 4 _

_The Man Makes The Suit._

_As he placed the file down and began to walk out the door she picked it up and read it. Her eyes went wide when she found out what the blueprints were._

_"Ichigo why the hell do you need these blueprints for!"_

_Ichigo grinned as he pulled his mask back on. "If I'm going after De Luca, I'm going to need a better suit."_

_She sighed. "This day just keeps getting better and better."_

_She walked out to her car after slapping the file down, which caused the blueprints to fly out and land of the floor. It read only two words._

_Titans Tower._

Ichigo quietly let out a grunt. This crawling in vents shit wasn't very high on his list of things he enjoyed about his line of work. Sure he had to it on a few occasions but still it just never caught on with him. It made him feel more like a spy then a thief. He swatted through yet another spider web as he turned to the left and resumed crawling.

He knew he was taking a huge risk by trying to break in a place like the Titan Tower but what choice did he have? There was absolutely no chance he was going to let De Luca get away with hurting Jimmy. And he promised Naomi that he would take care of it, that they would never have to worry about De Luca ever again. And come hell or high water, Ichigo Kurosaki always kept his promises.

It was then that Ichigo felt something. Something that was crawling on his back, then it jumped to his shoulder. As he twisted his neck around to see the culprit who took form of a decent sized spider, just sitting there on his shoulder. It took a moment for it to register in Ichigo's mind but when it clicked he nearly tore the vent down.

"FUCKING A!"

Raven, annoyed, was gritting her teeth. It seemed a mistake by telling her comrades about her run-in with a certain thief. At the time is seemed like the most reasonable thing to do. Warn them about a possible threat in the future. Their reaction wasn't what she expected.

Beast Boy chuckled. "I can't believe you got beat by a common criminal!."

"There wasn't anything common about him." She sharply replied.

"Cut her some slack B.B." Cyborg said while getting something out of the microwave.

She figured she'd take some flack from the green moron so she sat content.

Next it was the boy wonder to speak. "Cyborg is right. Anybody can be outmaneuvered. I can remember a few occasions where it was you that was overwhelmed by an opponent, Beast Boy."

The green teen sighed as he threw his hands up in defeat. "Jeez dudes, I was just messing around."

He quickly took a seat opposite of Raven and continued to have a one-sided conversation. He was accustomed to it by now, it seemed Raven always ignored him anyways.

"So how did this guy beat you?" He asked but froze when he felt two hard glares at him, one from Robin, the other from Cyborg.

"I mean…get past you?"

The rest of the Titans had gathered around by now.

"As much as I know you don't want to talk about it anymore, I'd actually like to know more as well." Robin said.

Raven nodded as she pushed back her hood. "One moment I'm attacking him, the next he disappears, and somehow gets behind me."

"So we're dealing with a disappearing act then?" Asked Robin.

Cyborg snorted. "Jeez sounds like a natural Houdini."

Raven shook her head. "I don't think it was magic or a trick, I think it was raw speed."

Robin nearly fell out of his seat. If that was truly the case, it meant that they had another Flash on their hands.

"That's not what worries me though."

Starfire tilted her head. "Then what worries you friend Raven?"

"You all know about my history, what I am…"

The whole room tensed. This was a sensitive issue indeed. Even Beast Boy kept his mouth shut. The battle against her father nearly ended their entire existence, but they had found a way to come out on top, and since that day it wasn't spoken of.

"What does that have to do with anything Rae?" Cyborg quietly asked.

"I felt something similar inside of him. Yet it was a lot stronger then my own."

This time it was Beast Boy who fell off the sofa.

Robin began to pace quickly back and fourth, from one side of the room to the other. This was bad. Extremely bad. They didn't need another Trigon in human form roaming the streets of Jump City. He was abruptly cut from his thinking as Beast Boy let out a sigh.

"So we're dealing with a demonic Flash?"

Robin shook his head. "Maybe worse. Might be another Trigon."

That statement made the entire group shudder, and no surprise, it effected Raven the worst. Robin growled. He'd be damned before he let anything happen to his team or home again. He quickly took a seat in front of the Titan's large voice activated computer monitor.

"Search all criminal activity within the last few months, including police reports."

….

….

….

Ding!

Several things popped up. Grand Theft, Arson, Assault and Battery, Breaking and Entering, amongst other things.

"Scan Museum break-ins."

Within an instant the city and surrounding cities' layout shown up. Then red flags started popping up. Of the thirty museums that were shown there was at least three flags on each one.

"Holy hell…why haven't we heard anything about this guy?" Cyborg spoke out.

"Because he's really good at his job." Robin replied.

"You would think the police would have at least notified us on these happenings." Beast Boy chimed in.

"Well you know how some of them are. Don't want us doing their job. Might give them a bad reputation." Cyborg said.

Before they could continue the Tower alarms went off as the room was enveloped in a red light. Robin quickly turned back to the computer and found the location where the defenses were set off. It was his room!

"What idiot breaks in a building where heroes live!? And how did he get past our defenses in the first place!" Robin screamed towards Cyborg.

The robotic man threw his hands up defensively. "Hey don't blame me! It was B's turn to set them up!"

Beast Boy snarled. "Nark."

"Enough! Let's go!"

With that all the Titans headed toward Robin's room, not knowing what to expect… Ichigo had finally won his epic battle with the evil spider and was now staring at his goal. He gazed at the mask that took form of a skull with an x shape engraved on it.

"A skull with red marking, isn't this irony."

As he took a step forward the room sounded off with a dull siren noise while everything turned red.

"Well that can't be good…"

He quickly grabbed the suit and made a break for it.

Robin and the rest of the Titans made it to his room fairly quickly and found nothing missing. Robin's eyes widened in realization. He quickly made it to the spot where his alter ego was kept and dropped to his knees.

It was gone.

"Damn it!"

The rest heard his curse and rushed to see what was wrong with their leader and when they got there they knew exactly why he was in such a state. The infamous Red X suit was no longer in the room's possession.

Cyborg offered his hand, in which Robin gladly accepted.

"We'll get the guy together man." Cyborg said.

Robin nodded as he seen all of his friends nod their head in approval. "Alright guys, spread out over the city."

Beast Boy was snooping around the place when he found a card. The Suicide King. He picked it up thinking nothing of it until he spied words on it. His eyes narrowed.

"Yo! I found something!" He shouted waving the playing card around before he handed it to Robin who read it aloud.

"Thanks for the suit. Tell Doom and Gloom I said hi. Get strong Titans, I'm sure we will be crossing paths again."

Raven's eyes widened as she actually made a small noise after hearing the nickname.

Robin was the only one who noticed it.

"Our thief I take it?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Guys we can't let that suit leave this city.

What they didn't know, it was already lone gone, and headed toward sighed a breath of relief as he landed in Gotham City. Flash Step was a lot of work and took a great amount of endurance doing so across the country. He immediately noticed a difference from Gotham and Jump. While Jump City had a more bright and upbeat attitude it was not so with Gotham City. Gotham was dark, and grizzly in a sense.

That and temperature was like night and day. Jump was warm, but it was freezing in Gotham. He let out a shiver. Time to find this bastard De Luca. But first, he had to change.

He actually had a little more time to admire the suit this time around. He liked it, though he would have to make a change to it, because it just kept catching his eye. He hated a cape, okay with a cloak, but absolutely despised a cape. He grabbed it and with one strong tug the cape was ripped from the suit and was no more.

He ran his hand over the mask one last time before placing it over his face and like a shadow he was no more.

In moments he was overlooking the De Luca estate. Basically a mansion, "The Manor of the Wicked" the locals called it. And on top of that right across the street from the mansion's large gates was a inconspicuous laundry van.

"Well that isn't suspicious or anything." Ichigo said sarcastically.

However inside the van wasn't two undercover agents, instead it was two members of the Young Justice squad. Two attractive young females. Batgirl AKA Barbara Gordon, the daughter of Police Commissioner James Gordon. And Artemis AKA Artemis Crock. The daughter or Sportsmaster and the Huntress. They had been assigned the task to watch over the De Luca estate because Bruce had personally ask the two to do so.

The two had grown close over the year. They along with Megan Morse, AKA Miss Martian, were the only full time female Young Justice members. Of course it seemed Wonder Girl was starting to come around to the idea of joining fulltime.

Barbara sighed. "We're getting nowhere with this. De Luca hasn't left since he's gotten back and the only sound I can hear is Opera music."

"Wow Barb you can actually hear that? It's so low I didn't even notice it." Artemis replied.

Barbara put her head down. "I'm seriously about to die from boredom. I wish something would happen…anything, beggars can't be choosers."

She just didn't know the power of her words you were to enter the premises of the De Luca household, you would first go through the large iron gates, and immediately come across a building just inside the gates where one armed guard would check you and your vehicle to make sure nothing…unpleasant was about. Then and only then would you be able to proceed. Tonight, that particular guard was inside his small building checking out all the cameras. Sitting down with his feet propped up he continued to watch the Van outside the gates. He knew something was up. It hadn't left since Mr. De Luca had arrived back from Jump City. He was going to handle it.

He got up and pulled a Glock 17 pistol out of his holster. He had to do this quickly. But before he could turn to leave a gloved hand shot out and grabbed him around the throat leaving him gasping for air. Ichigo didn't release his grip until the man's body went limp.

When it did Ichigo unceremoniously dropped the man's body who fell in a heap to the floor.

Now it was De Lucas turn.

Alessio De Luca yawned as he stepped out of the large shower. It had been a long day. A trip on his private jet to and from Jump City, just to put a lowly cunt like Jimmy Jay in the ground. Long day but a good day. Now it was time for relaxation. He just had his shower. Now it was time for a steak and cigar. After that was just waiting for the arrival of his wife and son, whom were returning from a trip to the Philippians. They would be their tomorrow morning at the airport, and he would be there to greet them with a smile.

As he looked into his bathroom's mirror at his reflection, he smiled.

"I'd fuck me." He said with a chuckle.

Before he could continue his self admiration he was interrupted with the sound of a knock. His eyes narrowed.

"That you Johnny? Didn't I tell you to stay at your position to watch the cameras!? Don't want any uninvited guests now do we?"

The music kept playing and Alessio snarled. "Good-for-nothing…bastards lucky he married my wife's sister."

He leaned down to splash he face with water, but when he leaned back up he nearly died from shock! There was another reflection in the mirror, and it was a goddamn skeleton!?

"Oh Fuck Me!"

Before he could react he was grabbed by the back of his neck and thrown through his door. He landed with a crash going through the living room table.

Ichigo quickly found the stereo and with his thumb and finger turned the knob all the way up causing the music to blast!

"Jesus!" Shouted Barbara as she yanked the headphones off her ears.

"The moron just turned his music sky high! Nearly caused by ears to bleed!"

Artemis didn't help the situation when she let out a felt like he was staring death in the face. The eerie skull gazing at him, he was snapped out of his thoughts when the masked man spoke.

"Suddenly there came a tapping, As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door."

"What the fuck…"

"You heard me rapping didn't you?" The intruder asked De Luca.

De Luca finally seemed to get his shit back together as he reached under a sofa and pulled out pistol with a silencer on the barrel.

"Now you fucking freak. Now you're going to regret breaking into my house. Do you know who the fuck I am!? I am Alessio De Luca! The Mob Caesar! Phillip Testa ain't got shit on me! I run Gotham. Not that idiot Gordon. Not some grown man dressed up in a bat suit who runs across building tops with young kids! Me!"

"You hurt people…time and time again. Every time they try to put you away, the prime witnesses go missing, or you simply pay off the judge. It's a never-ending cycle. You'll never know justice." Ichigo quietly said.

De Luca actually grinned. "Exactly. Looks like you've done your homework. I will never spend a day in jail much less a prison in my life. Nor will my family or associates. So that means even if by some chance of god, you subdue me here, that is all that happens. The police show up within 30 miles of this place my attorney will slap a lawsuit on Gotham so fast it would make that idiot Gordon's head spin."

"Now that we've got that all cleared up, I'm giving you one chance to walk out of here without me putting a bullet in the back of your head!"

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere De Luca."

The older man shrugged. "Oh well." and he pulled the trigger but to his horror, the man had disappeared.

"Too slow."

De Luca swung around to be met with a jaw shattering right hand that connect to his chin sending him flying across the room into the dining room. Alessio had made it back to one knee before Ichigo's boot planted itself under De Luca's chin and snapped his head back causing him to fall flat on his back again.

Ichigo grabbed Alessio by the throat and lifted in a few feet in the air before he spoke.

"I am going to beat you within an inch of your life De Luca." After saying his piece he flung De Luca through the dining room table. He went through it with so much force that the small chandelier hanging above it fell with a crash on top of him. Before he could move Ichigo snatched the remains of the chandelier off of him, and unfolded a chair and placed it on top of De Luca sitting backwards down on him, with one of the bars forced into his throat.

"If you ever come around Jimmy Jay and his soon to be wife Naomi again, you'll be getting another visit from me, understand?"

De Luce was choking to death and couldn't give an answer.

"I said do you understand!?"

More wheezing from De Luca.

"Oh of course. Forgive me. If you understand blink twice."

Alessio De Luca did just that, and Ichigo removed himself from the chair.

With that Ichigo made his way to the door.

"Hey! Where the fuck you think you're going huh? I didn't say I was through." De Luca said while gasping for air. He tried to wipe the blood that was bleeding profusely from his mouth, to no avail.

"I'll hand it to ya. You got balls. Coming into my own house assaulting me. Threatening me. You're the first person to make me bleed in a long time, but don't go getting cocky. See I didn't know why you were here. But now I do. It was Jay and that Whore that sent you wasn't it!?"

Pain ran through Ichigo's head after hearing De Luca's statement. He bent his neck while grasped his cranium. "Don't call her that."

"Hit a nerve did I? Well guess what? One of us ain't leaving this room alive. And when I'm done with you I'm going to finish what I started. Put Jimmy six feet under. And I'm going to slit his bitch from her clit to her throat!"

Once again his statement made Ichigo nearly double over from pain. But he stood defiantly. "You're right about one thing De Luca…"

"And what part is that Skull Boy?"

Ichigo murmured. "One of us, is not leaving here alive."

De Luca grinned. "You think that scares me!? I'm the man around here! Not you! Not some painted up like a dead whore, who calls himself the clown prince of crime! I'm the fucking boogeyman around here!"

De Luca's fear returned when the man's mask started to glow? It was like a golden color. Ichigo spat as he replied.

"The Boogeyman you say? Let me show you a real Mo**nster!**" A Gunshot ranged out which was enough to get Barbara and Artemis snap out of their sleep.

"Artemis scout out the perimeter while I get contact my father!"James Gordon walked in the crime scene that had taken the form of the De Luca household, or more commonly the "Manor of the Wicked" He was met with the sight of Detective Harvey Bullock

Harvey Bullock was a mammoth of a man known for his questionable tactics, and undying loyalty to Gordon.

"Jesus Christ." Gordon said after Bullock uncovered the victim's body.

"Where the hell is De Luca's right arm!?" Gordon asked.

Bullock shrugged as he ate a doughnut. "Don't know we got people scanning the rest of the building."

Gordon sighed as he kneeled down to Alessio De Luca's corpse.

"Well Mr. De Luca, can't say I'm sad to see you gone, but just who exactly got to you before us?"

"Maybe it was our friendly neighborhood vigilante?" Said Bullock.

"You know that's not his M.O."

Bullock nodded. "Wishful thinking. So any suspects? Or does the bastard have a list to high to count?"

Gordon shook his head. "Actually it's a pretty short list."

Bullock was shocked. "You're shitting me. He was called the Cesar of the mafia, and yet he doesn't have any enemies? How about some other member trying to make a name for himself?"

"And risk all out war with the southern and northern mobs? Highly unlikely. Besides all the rest of Mafia thought De Luca was bringing in an golden age of criminal activity. And in a sense they were right. So I think you can cross them off of an already incredibly short list."

Bullock scoffed. "That's just fucking peachy."

"It's nothing short of a goddamned mess, I'll give you that." Gordon replied.

"Detective Bullock! Commissioner Gordon, we found his arm…and something else. Might want to take a look at it!"

The three walked up the stair into the main bedroom and found the bloodied stump that was once Alessio De Luca's arm.

"Why the hell is his arm so far away from his body?" Bullock asked.

The doctor spoke. "It was uh…used as a pencil sirs."

Bullock and Gordon's eyes widened as they whipped around to see blood sliding down the opposite wall, then dripping onto the carpet. Written in the blood was one word.

GUILTY

"Looks like you weren't that far off when you mentioned a vigilante, Harvey."

Detective Bullock nodded. "If it was up to me I'd give the bastard a medal for what he did here. It took us over three years to even start to get dirt on De Luca, it just took him one night to finish it."

Bullock and the doctor made their way out of the room leaving Gordon alone, who seemingly spoke out to no one.

"I guess you wouldn't have any idea who did this."

A figure stepped out of the shadows. The Dark knight himself, Batman.

"I wouldn't but I am going to find out." The only words he said, and he was gone.

Gordon sighed. "Getting too old for this shit."

Now Ichigo had the Titans, The Batman, and Young Justice after him. Maybe just maybe, he would find a group of his own to stay with, to find shelter and sanctuary. And as he thought about it, he opened up a Jump City newspaper to find an interesting individual on the front page.

Brother Blood.

_Hope you guys enjoyed it __J__ godbless_

_-BH_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hollow Rising_

_Chapter 5_

_Brotherhood_

_Moving on Up…_

_A figure stepped out of the shadows. The Dark knight himself, Batman._

"_I wouldn't but I am going to find out." The only words he said, and he was gone._

_Gordon sighed. "Getting too old for this shit." _

_Now Ichigo had the Titans, The Batman, and Young Justice after him. Maybe just maybe, he would find a group of his own to stay with, to find shelter and sanctuary. And as he thought about it, he opened up a Jump City newspaper to find an interesting individual on the front page._

_Brother Blood._

Ichigo, still decked out in the Red X outfit stood before Brother Blood. The man was simply a manipulative, conniving snake of a human being. And Ichigo used the term human being very loosely. Considered highly charismatic just as much as he was sadistic, the man had opened a school for the aspiring youth that turned to crime for a living. Blood was an older man armed with an extraordinary I.Q., rumored mind control powers, and psychic force, he was an worthy opponent, even more dangerous to cross him.

"While I am thoroughly impressed that you were able to…acquire that suit, why have you sought me out, Mr. X?" Blood asked.

"Safe haven."

Blood blinked as he relaxed back into his seat. It was simple enough. Anyone on the Titan's shit-list would want some kind of shelter from the proverbial storm that was the young heroes. This boy was an unknown though. His school had already been compromised before when Bumblebee and Cyborg invaded them as spies. Then again he was at fault for trying to sway Cyborg to their cause. Blood wanted to be in control. He nearly had all control over his students thanks to his mind abilities. All except Jinx, he learned very quickly that messing with that certain mind was a big mistake.

He clutched his head gently in remembrance. Bad luck…of course if was a mistake to mess with her. He missed a week of monitoring the students thanks to that little event.

Should he take the risk of another traitor? On the other hand, the boy must be very good at his job to infiltrate the Tower and get away with it unscathed. He could definitely use someone like him. Not many of his students had the…subtleness that the kid sitting opposite of him had.

"It's simple Blood. You provide safe haven, I provide you my skills. You need something…retrieved, you come to me then I get it for you."

Blood smiled. "Very well."

"Under one condition." Ichigo said cutting him off.

The older man leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk while resting his hands on top of each other. "And what condition, may that be X."

"There's this pawnshop. I want it under our protection."

"It shall be done." Blood replied.

Ichigo nodded as he stood up. This went surprisingly well. He watched as Blood took lead and led him out the door.

"So, can I assume you had something to do with that horrific event that took place in Gotham? De Luca, such a shame. I heard many things about the man. Some good, others…disturbing." Blood spoke.

Ichigo remained silent. Just how the hell did Blood know about his involvement with De Luca? He had to be wary of this man.

"It's truly amazing you went to the own man's house to kill him. He had multiple men stationed yet you made little work of them. What would cause you to take such a chance?"

"Revenge is a powerful motive." Ichigo quietly responded.

"That it is Mr. X, that it is. So, are you fearless or just crazy?"

Ichigo scoffed. "try capable."

Blood nodded as he smiled. "That's an attitude that this place has sorely missed. I think you'll fit in just well around here X."

They kept walking until they got to a door, down a long hallway adorned with multiple doors. Basically a large dorm room. Only the best for Blood's students. The room was much bigger than the rest actually.

"Why is this room bigger than the others?"

Blood shrugged. "What do you expect. Captains always gets the larger rooms."

Ichigo simply nodded before realization hit him. "The hell you mean Captain!? That wasn't apart of the deal Blood!"

Blood smiled. "You will be given a team of my most trusted and gifted students. You will be given only top priority missions. No grunt work. They will follow your every order, so I'm leaving you with full responsibility over them. All decisions made will go through you. They will not report to me, only you."

Before Ichigo could retort, it hit him. He knew exactly why Blood was doing this. He was testing him. This was to see where his loyalty was. Ichigo sighed as Blood inwardly smiled in triumph.

"Give me their files."

In response Blood handed him four vanilla envelopes. His eyes widened, three of the four were familiar, he recognized them as the ones that were fighting the Titans. The pink haired one he had saved, he couldn't forget that.

"I'll look over them in my room."

Blood nodded as he turned to leave. "Report to my office tomorrow, I'll send an escort for you, then you and your team will be given your first mission. Good night X."

With that he left. Ichigo stood there momentarily.

"Creepy old bastard."

Ichigo finally sat down to his personal desk and flipped the lamp switch on and spread the four dossiers across the table.

1. Gizmo

Strengths: Intelligence, mechanical expertise.

Weaknesses: Physically Weak, temperamental problems.

2. Mammoth

Strengths: Brutish power, enhanced stamina, extremely durable.

Weaknesses: Lack of speed, intelligence, and temperamental problems.

3. Jinx

Strengths: Control over bad luck, advanced gymnastic skills, master acrobat, hand-to-hand combat skills.

Weaknesses: Psychically weak.

4. Cheshire

Strengths: Advanced martial arts skill, agility, master acrobat, enhanced speed, ninja skills.

Weaknesses: Psychically weak.

After he got done studying the files Ichigo closed his eyes in thought.

"So we've got a midget tech expert, a powerhouse, a ninja, and a wildcard in the pink-haired one. A cast of colorful character to say the least. Well…no worrying about it now."

Ichigo finally turned in for the night, wondering what awaited him next.

Ichigo woke with a stir as a knock broke him out of his deep sleep. He sat up and swung his legs over the bed's edge. He let out a sigh as he lightly tap himself on each side of his face to fully waken. He finally willed himself out of the bunk when the knocking continued.

"I'm up, I'm up. Give me a few to get ready."

The knocking ceased. He could already tell this was going to be headache. The likeability of the four Hive members to fall in line and take his orders were extremely low. Hell, he damn sure wouldn't want to take orders from someone he didn't know that well either. Then again, he did save their pink-haired friend so that might be a plus.

If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. He wasn't going to be like a certain Kuchiki with a stick up his ass, when dealing with his squad. Smiling inwardly he could only imagine the looks on some of the faces of the Shinigami if they found out that he was leading his on unit of warriors. He still remembered the day that he actually questioned Byakuya's competence of leading squad 6th. That led to their infamous second battle. Right there at the Kuchiki compound. Since it was Byakuya that challenged Ichigo, he was given choice of venue.

Nearly everybody worthy of note showed up. Even Soi Fon, who for some reason began acting weird around him right up to the time he came to new world. Ichigo just couldn't understand it. First she fought with him, which Ichigo won. It wasn't the easiest battle, as Ichigo was used to having the advantage of speed, but those who knew Soi Fon knew that wouldn't be the case. And it wasn't. For the longest time the two went blow for blow, each in their respective Bankai state. But when Ichigo donned his mask, he easily overwhelmed her, thus defeating the second division captain. Since that event every time he saw Soi Fon she would actually bow to him, look at him for a moment, then quickly leave with a shade of red Ichigo never saw before, on her face. He once confronted Yoruichi about it, he didn't get much out of her except for a laugh and her calling him thickheaded.

Well it shouldn't have to be said but Ichigo once again defeated Byakuya. This time though, captain Kuchiki didn't leave under his own will. The fourth division had to carry him back to their own barracks. Ichigo winced thinking about the tongue-lashing he received from Rukia in front of the Kuchiki elders. See even though the battle with Byakuya was a triumph for Ichigo, it didn't come without its sacrifices. Mainly…uh… the entire west section of the Kuchiki estate was utterly destroyed. Though in private Rukia pulled him aside and gave him grin for putting Byakuya in his place once again.

That day Ichigo said something that the folks of the 13th court squad took down as a quote still used today when Byakuya gets to acting a little to highly. What was that statement? Simply this:

"_Byakuya Kuchiki had a golden horseshoe stuck up his ass. Today I pulled that son of a bitch out and beat him over the head with it."_

Needless to say, Renj had it engraved into a plaque which he sat with pride on his shelf inside his lieutenant office.

Ichigo quietly turned the sink on to cold, and cupped the running water in his hands and splashed himself in the face with it. He turned to the suit and gazed at it for a moment, he had done disposed of the cape but something was still off about it. He snapped his fingers when it clicked in his mind. He took grasp of each sleeve and with a mighty tug he ripped both sleeves off, leaving it sleeveless. He quickly put it on along with the Red X mask and made his way toward Brother Blood's office.

He and Blood had been conversing for nearly an hour before the door opened revealing the four people who were to be his comrades. Ichigo quietly slid back into the shadows concealing himself.

Gizmo, apparently the ringleader came in first with the others in tow. Each gave a respectful bow to Blood before taking a seat.

Blood smiled as he spoke. "I have summoned you four here, for a very important task. I am putting together a team, you all are my most trusted students so I have decided you will take part. You will not be stationed at the academy any longer, as I have set an apartment complex up for you all, to train and receive your missions. Think of it as your own Tower."

Each Hive member grinned. Blood actually trusted them enough to send them out on their own for an extended amount of time. These missions must be top priority. Gizmo was the first to speak.

"So when do you want us to report to you?"

Blood shook his head surprising them. "You will not be reporting to me. That will be the responsibility to the squad's captain."

Gizmo instantly shot up. "I nominate myself! I mean no offense to you guys but your not much leadership material." He said with a shit-eating grin, which was quickly gone with a knock to the head from Mammoth.

"Ouch! What was that for shit-stain!?" He screamed.

Mammoth shook his head. "Quit being so loud."

Blood continued. "I apologize Gizmo but the captain role has already been filled."

With that Ichigo stepped out of the shadows. Each of the Hive members stared at the skull-masked individual in front of them.

Ichigo spoke. "That's it? I expected…more."

Jinx's eyes widened. "Y-you!? You're the one who was there the night we fought the Titans! So that means you were the…one…who…carried me to that clinic."

Ichigo nodded. "That would be the logical answer. How did you know it was me? I was wearing a mask that night too."

Jinx nodded as she smile. "Yea but you said those same exact words when I hit you with a hex bolt and you were unfazed."

This caused the rest of the room to be shocked. Unfazed by a hex bolt? It was unheard of. Who exactly was donning the Red X mask? Blood narrowed his eyes at first but evilly smiled. If what was said was true, he had found a diamond in the rough with this boy joining his ranks.

Mammoth stood up immediately. "You saved her, and I said I'd be in your debt. I will fight for you, captain."

Ichigo was already hating this. He wasn't much for titles. And here he was being called captain by people he hardly even knew.

Jinx smiled. "I will follow you as well captain."

Gizmo sighed. "Well, you didn't have to help Jinx but you went out of your way to do so. I've never went at it alone without Jinx and Mammoth, not going to start now. Your word is law boss man, I'll fall in line."

Ichigo smiled underneath his mask. At least one of them wasn't calling him by title. This may not be so bad after all, well that was until he heard a scoff come from the other masked person in the room. Cheshire. She nearly growled.

"Well I don't know you, and I don't respect you. I will not follow someone's lead who is weaker then me."

Ichigo nodded. "That's understandable. I wouldn't expect you to. How about a show of strength?"

When she nodded he removed his right glove, exposing his hand. He held his palm out. Seeing her dagger Cheshire asked.

"You want me to cut your hand off you arrogant bastard?"

Ichigo chuckled. "I want you to try."

With a snarl she slashed at his hand with her dagger that flew right over Gizmo's head, who in turned jumped out of the way screaming.

The remaining members of the Hive eye's bulged out. He caught her blade barehanded. Not only that he was running his palm up the edge of the blade staring at a bewildered and shaking Cheshire.

"How do you expect to cut anyone, with a blade that's been dulled by fear?"

"F-fear?" Cheshire stuttered out.

Ichigo slowly nodded. "You join me and I will rid you of this fear. Is that acceptable?"

Cheshire dumbly nodded as he removed his hand and covered it with glove.

Ichigo turned to Blood who nodded at him. Ichigo in turned nodded back then spoke.

"Move out."

**I apologize for the wait. It won't be big of a gap between update times since I've got a break coming up. And no I'm not ever abandoning this story. Again I apologize for any grammar mistakes, still haven't found a beta -_- Not many people read this but those who do, and from the reviews I've read they enjoyed it. So I'm writing for you guys and because I enjoy writing it. Not many Bleach/Teen Titans/DC Crossovers so I think it's kind of different in a good way. I've also brought out a Bleach/Avatar: The Last Airbender Crossover so check it out if you want. R&R Please. Stay safe everybody.**

**-BH**


End file.
